


Joyride

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the thrill of the chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

If there was one thing about this planet he hated, it was the dominant species’ inherent fragility.

Well actually, that wasn’t strictly true; he didn’t hate that, more the consequences of such a nature. He hated how their squishyness forced them to build to such low standards.

Not his fault they can’t survive impacts at high speeds, thus building transportation vehicles with such a ridiculously slow top speed.

And the amount of rules they made, where to drive, when to drive, which way to drive, when to stop, when to start, how fast to go. It was positively insane.

He revved his engine, waiting for the lights to change so he could get past the two trucks which were blocking him. If they hadn’t been there he wouldn’t have even waited for the lights to change, jumping them and watching the squishies panic is much more fun.

As he pulled away he caught a familiar Cybertronian signal, which was confirmed a moment later as a black and white cop car pulled out of the stationary traffic waiting down one of the side roads and turned his way.

Pulling into the oncoming traffic to overtake the two trucks he floored his alt forms accelerator.

He laughed to himself as the oncoming vehicles driven by the squishies scrambled out of the way.

Not as stupid as some of his associates make them out to be.

The cop car followed, lights flashing and sirens blaring, both strangely familiar. How many times had he led the enforcers, this one in particular on merry chases around Iacons lower districts?

This form might be slower, but it did present some new challenges, back on Cybertron he had a hoverform, flipping off walls and skipping across the roofs and balconies had been the main entertainment. Here, wheels couldn’t flip the same way and if he tried to climb a building here there would be a con shaped hole in it. But then, the squishies are still using stone and glass to build, not nearly as durable as metals and crystal.

Jumping a red light he snickered as he left several cars with dents in, he of course, had barely a scratch. Sliding around a corner he pushed his handbrake down, coming around in a perfect turn.

Following him at such high speeds the cop hurtled round the corner only to be greeted by a derisive flash of his headlights before he set off back the way he’d come.

This, this he could do for hours.

Swerving down the centre of the tarmac he swung from side to side, uncaring of the dented panels and broken glass he left in his wake.

If the squishies didn’t want there vehicles broken they shouldn’t leave them parked where they could get damaged.

This was fun.

The rush of wind.

The thrill of the chase.

He could feel the energy racing around his form, filling every circuit, urging him to greater and greater speeds.

If he had been in a form in which he could grin he would have as he contemplated the tangle of crisscrossing bridges comprising the fast approaching highway junction.

Waiting for the right moment he swerved across the lanes, flipped into his bipedal form and swung over the edge, landing on the road beneath he was back on four tires before his pursuer had even realised what he’d just done.

Taunting his pursuer with a flash of his hazard lights he dodged between vehicles as they doubled back into the narrower streets of the city centre.

It had been a long time since he’d found a mech who could keep up with him.

It sent a crackle of power surging through his frame, despite the disgust he felt for the fact that the other was a Prime loving, peace making Autobot.

A sudden voice in his helm almost caused him to lose control, the mindset he had been in falling away at the sound of the no nonsense monotone. “Wildrider: return to base.”

Snarling he acknowledged the comm. before looking for someway to lose his pursuer.

Pulling into a multi-storey car park he powered down, waiting for the Autobot to move away so he could slip out and go report in.

He huffed, rocking on his shocks a little as the excess energy slowly dissipated, old ‘Wave sure knew how to ruin his fun.

Opening a private channel to the Autobot he waited for it to be acknowledged.

A ping on his comm. let him know the ex-enforcer had accepted the channel.

“Better luck next time.” He taunted as he started his engine, gunning his engine and hightailing it away before the Autobot could get a good lock onto his position.

The enforcers huff of annoyance and abrupt termination of the commline made him laugh as he flew across the tarmac, heedless of the laws of the land.


End file.
